1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a signal terminating circuit for terminating an externally applied signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical semiconductor device includes a terminating resistor inside a chip that is adapted to terminate an externally applied signal in order to prevent a signal from being reflected. Further, ideally, input impedance Zin of a semiconductor device, i.e., impedance of a semiconductor device from a standpoint of looking into an input thereof, would be constant, irrespective of operating frequency. However, in general, as a result of parasitic inductance and/or parasitic capacitance, input impedance Zin of semiconductor devices changes based on changes in frequency. Accordingly, it is difficult to stably terminate a signal(s).